


A Stolen Jacket

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [1]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Gen, Sharing Clothes, he steals yours, i did my best to make the reader as vague as possible, so you can imagine yourself in the role, this is the first thing i wrote for this fandom so bear with me if it sucks, you steal his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: You steal Tyler's clothes. It annoys him, but he loves it.
Relationships: Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/Reader, Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/You
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743
Kudos: 1





	A Stolen Jacket

“Has anyone seen my grey jacket?” Tyler’s voice rang out from his room. You stifled a laugh, knowing full well which jacket he was talking about, and perfectly well where it was, as it was currently keeping you warm while you read a book and waited for Tyler to realise where it was. He stuck his head into your room.

“Y/N?” You pursed your lips to stop yourself from bursting into peals of laughter and your boyfriend’s obliviousness. Still, a giggle escaped your lips. Tyler peered at you suspiciously. “Wait. Is that mine?”

“Maybe.” Holding back your laughter was getting tiring.

“Again?”

Now, you really couldn’t stop yourself from laughing at the exasperated and mock offence on his face. “It’s just so warm,” you defended yourself, once the tears stopped running down your face. “And it smells like you.” You made your best innocent face. Tyler tried his best to look stern, but you could see his resolve slowly breaking at your over-exaggerated pout and puppy dog eyes.

He laughed. You always loved it when Tyler laughed - a proper, real stomach-laugh, like he was doing now. His eyes lit up with the brightness of a thousand supernovas, and all the worry that was normally spread across his features melted away, even if it was only for a few moments. He carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, so it was always wonderful when Tyler laughed, but there was an extra-specialness to it when you were the cause of it. You smiled.

“I suppose I’m not getting that back anytime soon, am I?” Tyler sighed, looking you up and down, analysing the odds like he always did.

“Nope!” you said gleefully.

“Fine. Move over then.”

“Sir, yessir.” You obliged, shifting over a little to make room in your chair. Tyler settled in next to you, throwing an arm over your shoulder.

“You know I’m stealing your socks for this, right?” You knew which socks he was talking about; they were bright blue, fluffy to the point of ridiculous and deliciously warm.

“That’s fair. I wouldn’t expect anything else.” There was a beat as you sat there, your head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat beneath his shirt. “I love you.”

He pecked your hair. “I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
